Skinny Love
by laceheart
Summary: "I thought that I would never be able to love anyone after I lost her. I'm trying not to love you. But that's impossible. I have to admit to you and myself that I-I love you Marley. And if you don't love me Marley, I swear it would kill me." AU. Warning: Self harm.
1. Prologue

Prologue.** _  
_**

_~Kitty~_

"Just say you will and it will all be over." Vixen stood before me holding the old book in her right hand and a small knife in her left. The cold wind blew at my hair, making it hard for me to see her. But I knew that she had the same deathly look on her face. The one she always has, that just sucks the life out of everyone who sees her completely. She hands me a pencil with barley any led. "Just sign your name Katherine." I look at the tattered page she flipped to, with a name written in loopy scrawl on the top line. Vixen Jorgen.

I lift the pencil up and rest it on the paper. All I have to do is sign my name, prick my finger and all of this will be over. I run my finger over the spot of blood on the paper next to the signature. If I do, this will be the biggest promise I've ever made. A promise that I want but can't break. A promise that if I keep, will end up killing me. A promise to take my life.

"Remember the pain you felt. You want them to feel it to." Vixens voice shakes with anger, yet her face remains rock solid, hiding every ounce of pain that has built up after years of tormenting. "We'll be together Katherine, like we've always wanted." My hand shakes as I press the pencil down on the page. My tears fall down, staining the paper. Vixen presses her thumb to the salty water, swiping it away, then to my cheek. "I love you K." Her face changes as she looks at me. I can see it in her eyes that what she says is true. It makes me want to be with her forever.

"I love you too." My voice quivers, "I love you so much."

"Then come with me." She pleads to me, gripping my left hand tightly, bringing the knife to my index. Something comes over me and I know I can't. My love for myself and the other people I realize need me takes over and I pull my hand away from hers.

"No." She looks at me with hurt in her eyes, something I wish I never had to see. "I can't." She looks as if someone told her the worst possible thing. I probably had. I watch as the knife she was holding drops out of her lifeless hand, crashing against the rooftop cement. And I wake up from my state of mind. She was still going to do this even if I wasn't.

"Fine." She starts up the ladder to the top floor. I followed behind her, my hands aching from the tight grip on the ladder. "Don't follow me Katherine!" She yells, turning to glance at me then climbing faster. She reaches the top, so do I, I run after her sobs racking my body and my tears making my vision blurry. My sneakers fill up with water the second the rain starts pouring down.

"Don't Vixen don't!" My yell sounds strained as she reaches the ledge.

"Why the hell would you care? You don't care about me?!" She climbs up on the ledge, looking back at me. Her eyes read everything that has happened, coming out, getting disowned by her parents, the bullying, the hate, the pain. You can fight your whole life for something but that doesn't mean it will work out in the end. I run up to the ledge, pulling on her hand so hard I might just pull it out of socket.

"Please. Please just stay with me. We can be together. We can run away together, no one would miss us. I love you so much Vix. I can't lose you." She looks at me with disgust and hatred. I never thought she would give me this much emotion and that I would hate every second of it.

"Come with me K. No one would miss us." She tries to pull me up with her but I back down. The honking of the busy streets pulls me back to the cement, but I still grip tightly to her hand.

"Yes they would." The rain slows down a bit as I speak in a whisper, trying to pull her in to listen to me. I use all the strength in my body to pull her down to me and I do. I hold her close to me stroking her long dark hair. She wraps her arms around me and I feel safe again. "You are loved Vix. You may feel like you aren't but you are."

She nods into my hair. I finally let go of her but quickly grab her hand again. If I don't know she will leave, I just know it. She always goes back to depression and it only takes seconds. It only takes seconds for her to lose the love I have for her. And it only takes minutes for her to lose herself.

We make it back to my apartment. I sneak her through the window so my mother wouldn't see. She was band from my house after my mom caught us kissing. My mom still thinks I'm straight. That the whole Vixen thing, as she calls it, is just a phase. It obviously isn't. Nether is Vixen's depression.

This happens often, where she breaks down and thinks of leaving. But this was the fist time I even considered it. I guess that's what makes it different for her and I. It makes it more real than the others. It could of happened. We could both be dead right now. But that doesn't matter cause she's still here with me and I'm here with her.

Vixen told me she needed to use the restroom and I let her go. I would check on her in 2 minutes if she weren't out. It had been about an hour after her melt down and I didn't want her to feel too isolated. After a minute or so I knocked on the door. "Vix." She didn't answer, "Vixen. Are you in there?" I started to panic and opened the door.

I looked around the small room, taking in the running sink and the open window that let in a small breeze, blowing the blue curtain. I pull the shower curtain over. Nothing. I look out the window yelling her name, straining my vocal chords. Nothing. I slide down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. She was gone and there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say to bring her back to me.

I wasn't sure, but I knew it was too late. She was gone. She was really, truly gone. And it killed me. I felt like my knees her buckling into my chest, my breath hitched in my throat. I just sat there, my head spinning and my heart exploding every minute. It is the ring of the ER that jolts me into sobs. I cover my ears, screaming for someone to bring her back to me. I needed her more than I knew. And I didn't realize that until she was gone.

She wasn't coming back. I knew it. And it killed me.

* * *

_Katherine is Kitty, it is just her full name, if you are wondering! This is just the prologue so there is longer chapters to come. You will learn more about Vixen in flashbacks! _

_**QOTD: Who do you think is Ryder's mystery girl (or guy) online? **_

_Tell me who you think in a review! :) _

_Thanks for reading. I have another account on here. broadwaybound24 _

_You can read my Finchel story if you want! She's a wildflower. _

_Marley will apear in the next chapter! _

_**If you could give me 10 reviews I'll give you an awesome chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Remember don't be too…weird." My mother scolds me as my mind wonders elsewhere. I look out the window at the scenery. The houses are huge, each ones grass getting greener after we drive past. Tall trees lace the middle of the road; the sun shines through them creating patterns of light on the pavement. It was beautiful, yet so unwelcoming.

I slip my dark sunglasses over my eyes, tapping my fingers on the window to the beat of the radio and propping my feet op on the headboard. My mom stretches her hand out, smacking my sneakers. I groan putting my feet on the ground.

"And don't be rude." She added. I cross my arms over my chest turning towards her. I looked nothing like her. He hair was dark and smooth, her skin a milky olive tone and her eyes were the oceans. She used to be so beautiful.

"Don't worry mom," I say with no emotion lacing my voice, "I'll try and act normal." She smiles nervously, pulling up to the biggest house on the lot, with the greenest grass and the groomed to perfection landscape. It looked more like a house you'd see some celebrity living in than a home. My mother nods her head approvingly, stepping out in her four-inch stilettos, pulling down her cheetah pencil skirt. I pull my hood over my head, taking off my sunglasses and throwing them in the front seat. She rolls her eyes pulling my hood down sighing when she sees my mess of blonde curls.

"Couldn't you have dressed nice for once?"

I look down at my ripped jeans, sneakers covered in sharpie, my baggy sweatshirt and my unruly hair. I shake my head, "Nah."

She groans unattractively and runs a hand through her hair that was caked with hair spray. I follow behind her as she makes her way up the marble stairs and reaches her fist up, knocking on the glass plate door. It's pulled open immediately revealing a middle aged man. His jet-black hair was slicked back neatly behind his ears and his face was cleanly shaved. He wore a button up shirt that was pressed perfectly, with a golden pocket liner attached to his chest. His eyes were what stood out to me the most though. They were aligned with long dark eyelashes, but his iris was bright hazel with flecks of green and gold. I could tell how my mother would easily get lost in them.

"Sara, I missed you so much." His smile widens as he sees my mother. He grabs her by her slim waist and crashes his lips into hers. As she steps back I see her eyes light up like they haven't done since dad left. Something boils inside me as I see the way he looks at her. That shouldn't be him. He then eyes me, smiling before wrapping his arms around me squeezing me tight, while my arms remain at my sides. He pulls back, unaware of my repentance and smiles. "You must be Katherine."

"Kitty. Call me Kitty." I say.

He nods putting a finger to his chin, "And you can call me Samuel. Or dad. Or whatever you would like to." I wasn't going to call this stranger dad. He wasn't my dad. I only have one dad and it's not him. My blood boils as I look at him, trying to suppress every possible sign of anger in my body.

"Alright Samuel." I spit. He looks at taken aback, but nods slyly, gesturing for us to come in. My mother glares at me as I walk in sync beside her clicking heels. I roll my eyes with annoyance as I step into the living area. It was probably bigger than our whole apartment. The floors were cherry wood and the ceiling looked as if it could touch the sky. "It's beautiful." I gape. I cant help myself. Having lived around violence and poverty most of my life, I had never seen anything so amazing. Samuel smiles again and thanks me.

"Where's Jake?" My mother asks, eyeing the long stairway. Samuel stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Upstairs in his room," he points up, "Apparently whatever he's doing is more important then meeting his new family." Samuel rolls his eyes frustratingly and my mom giggles knowingly mumbling to him about teenage antics. Watching my mother giggle and flirt with this man I've barley even met makes me want to gag myself. I hate change.

I lean against the crystal walls, crossing my feet over each other. If they were going to continue this, not even acknowledging my presence I think I was going to be sick. My stomach churned as I closed my eye lids and leaned my head back. I stay like this, toning any noise out before I hear a rumbling coming from the stairs. A boy about my age appears not a few feet from me. He looked a wreck. His short hair was tousled, his red polo was unbuttoned at the top, and sticking out on the side from where it was supposed to be tucked in. He glanced at me for a second, trying to catch his breath before Samuel noticed him.

"Sorry dad." He breathed out, as he tucked his shirt in, "I lost track of time."

Samuel licks his lips, eyeing his son suspiciously before patting him on the back, "Alright. Well Jake meet Kitty, your step sister." The words make my throat dry up and my lungs tense. Jakes steps up to me, wrapping his arms around me for a second before pulling away, as if it was rehearsed. It was weird to think that I was meeting these people for the first time and now I'm going to have to live in the same house as them until I graduate. Or Samuel and my mother breakup. But thats a completely unnecessary thought.

I tuck my hair behind my ear giving Jake a fake smile and telling him hello. He smiles back warmly as our parents watch our encounter. Samuel clears his throat, clasping his hands together, "Well dinners done. Who's hungry?" Jake raises his arms in the air running towards the dining room. I wait back, telling my mother I needed to use the restroom. I wonder around the house, not able to find the bathroom. My sneakers squeak as I walk up the stairs, holding tightly on the railing. I come to the first door on the right and pull it open. It seemed like a boys room, decorated in what I assumed were school colors. There were medals and plaques hanging to the walls, and book shelves filled with trophies and pictures aligned them. The bed seemed messy and there were clothes, girl clothes, on the floor. I knitted my eye brows together and was about to close the door until I heard someone move from behind the bed. I walk into the room trying not to make a sound, but the floor creaks.

"Jake." I heard a soft voice call out. I stay silent waiting to hear the voice again, but I didn't. A head popped up from behind the bed. It was a girl, with long chestnut hair that was sticking up in places. She didn't look at me yet stood up. I blushed when I saw her in nothing but her undergarments, which hugged to her skinny frame perfectly. "That was quick," she bent down to pick up her clothes that I had noticed on the rug earlier, "What did your da-" She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed my presence. She blushed crimson when she saw me, than her face turned cold. She rushed to put on her shirt, wiggling to get on her jeans, "Who the hell are you?" She asked as she zipped up her pants.

"Um I-I." I stutter but she puts a finger to my lips. Looking at me with the most beautiful baby blues I have ever seen.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay?" Her gaze softens, and her tone reads that she is almost begging me. My breath hitches in my throat when her finger grazes my lips as she pulls it away. I was about to tell her that I wouldn't but she walks out of the room before I have the chance. I stand in my spot, watching her walk away, taking her in. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before I slowly walk out of the room, yearning to see her again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry it took so long. **

_**ten reviews would be so great. **_


End file.
